F-32 Scimitar
The F-32 Scimitar was originally intended as a stop-gap replacement for the aging Hurricane medium starfighter. The F-32 Scimitar was developed in a crash program by Origin Aerospace and was intended to rebuild the Confederation fighter losses in the McAuliffe Ambush as well as to build up forces as the Kilrathi war had just started. The Scimitar was initially designated as the Corsair but near the end of the medium fighter's development program, the Corsair was renamed as the Scimitar. Mass production of the medium fighter began in 2635. The fighter was called "The Slug" and the "Flying Pig" by pilots, the fighter acquired a reputation for durability and reliablity but received criticism among pilot circles due to a noteworthy lack of maneuverability. The F-36 Hornet introduced soon afterwards was far more maneuverable and had heavier shields even though it was a much smaller fighter. The F/A-14 Raptor was only slightly less maneuverable yet mounted much heavier weaponry, shields, and armor. Still, the Scimitar outperformed the Confederations older medium fighter designs along with many contemporary Kilrathi fighters of its time. The ship racked up a very respectable war record but, after 20 years of service, it became hopelessly obsolete. The Rapier replaced the Scimitar and the new fighter had almost twice as much shielding, was far more maneuverable, and carried four guns instead of only two on the Scimitar. The Confederation officially retired the Scimitar medium fighter in 2656. While both the Raptor and Hornet were both brought back into service, all Scimitar fighters were scrapped except a small number which were kept as war memorials. The medium fighter simply could not compete with the newer Kilrathi fighters in service. Still, the P-64 Ferret light fighter mounts twin mass drivers in the legacy of the Scimitar and was the preferred fighter by many pilots. Model Type: F-32D Scimitar Medium Fighter Vehicle Type: Medium Starfighter / Multi-Role Attack Fighter Crew: One Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of .76 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.52 percent of light per melee maximum. Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 5.70 (4,225.3 mph / 6,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries six days of consumables for fighter's crew. --Statistical Data:-- Length: 82.02 feet (25.0 meters) Height: 25.26 feet (7.7 meters) Width: 74.87 feet (22.8 meters) Weight: 17.64 tons (16.0 metric tons) unloaded Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. Cargo: Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. Market Cost: 18.55 million credits --WEAPON SYSTEMS:-- Twin Mass Driver Cannons mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Cannons are shorter ranged than lasers but inflict greater damage. The mass driver is a very solid weapon which is basically a rail gun that uses a linear accelerator to fire projectiles of metallic mass at a target. In addition to range, the mass driver needs to use ammunition and has a limited payload. Maximum Effective Range: 1,242.7 miles (2000 km) in space and 6.21 miles (10 km) in an atmosphere. Mega Damage: 2D6x10 per cannon per 20 round burst and 4D6x10 for both cannons firing a 40 round burst Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). Payload: 10,000 Rounds (500 Bursts) per cannon Missile Pylons (5): On the underbelly of the fighter are five missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. Fuselage Hard Point (1): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. Inner Wing Hard Points (2): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. Outer Wing Hard Points (2): One Medium Range Missile each Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. Payload: Varies by hard point. Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser: Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. Payload: Ten (10) Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Confederation Category:Medium fighters Category:Needs Picture